The subject invention pertains to the art of control systems, particularly automotive control systems, and is specifically directed to switch systems for power opening and closing the window of an automobile.
The invention is applicable to a simple and convenient switch system which accommodates anti-trap protection in the closing of an automobile window, yet includes override of the anti-trap protection to allow for a deliberate closing of the window even when an obstruction is present. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention could be readily adapted for use in other environments, as for example, where similar anti-trap systems are employed to protect against potentially dangerous accidental closings where such anti-trap protection needs to be disabled in certain circumstances.
Conventional automobile power windows comprise a switch control wherein raising the window for closure requires a "manual" operation wherein the up switch must be manually held in an activated state to power the window motor. When this switch is released by an operator, window movement ceases. Typically, the switch is disposed on an arm rest or side panel of the door framing the window, but it is also well known to dispose switch controls for non-driver windows at the driver location. The problem with such manual switch systems is that they require a portion of the operator's physical and mental attention during their operation and so present somewhat of a safety concern. Ease of use and convenience are also design goals.
Automatic modes of window operation have been limited to an automatic down ("AUTO DOWN") wherein special operation of the control switch will allow the operator to manually release the switch while signaling that the window should continue with the opening operation. The AUTO DOWN mode permits the vehicle operator to fully open the window with minimal mental and physical attention. Known modes initiating such AUTO DOWN functions are a second detent in the switch assembly, or a time based switching including a short tap or an extended tap.
The advantages of an AUTO DOWN mode would similarly apply to an AUTO UP mode. Unfortunately, AUTO UP also involves a serious safety concern when the window proceeds to closure for a portion of the time without direct operator supervision. It is reasonably foreseeable that a passenger or an object could be accidentally pinched between the window and its peripheral seal. Where the most likely candidate for such a pinching result is the hand or fingers of a child, thus has an unacceptable risk as a commercially feasible design feature.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved switch control system that can provide an AUTO UP mode for window operation, with both an anti-trap system for detecting and protecting an obstruction during window closure in MANUAL UP or AUTO UP modes and also an override of the anti-trap system to provide for manual closure even when an intended obstruction is present.